Implying the Need
by Sinner Like Me
Summary: Just a little smut-shot that I decided to write cuz I need time to think of more ideas for chapter 3 of Not What You Expected, but this is in honor of EClare, and their undying love for each other Enjoy, Read, and Review


**So I got bored and I'm running out of ideas for my get-better-Michele story, a Campbell/OC fic, and I just decided to make this little smut-shot for EClare. I don't know about you, but I ****_FREAKED OUT_**** when I saw Eli shirtless in Clare's room and her mom walked in for the new degrassi promo. Anyway, this is not in any way, shape or form related to the Degrassi plotline, I don't own a thing except this little story, and the characters are slightly OOC. Enjoy, read and review.**

Clare's back slammed into Eli's bedroom door, getting out one short gasp before Eli's mouth descended onto hers again. They were supposed to be studying downstairs in his living room but then Eli had begun to creep his hand slowly up her thigh, under her skirt . . .

As they kissed violently, Eli's hand fumbled for the doorknob and successfully opened it, keeping Clare close to him as the door swung open. They broke apart for a moment to shut the door before Clare took his face in her hand and slowly kissed Eli. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as their mouths worked together, their tongues soon joining in the mix, creating a soft, sensual dance with each other. It was rare that they would ever get a sweet, innocent kiss in rather than a fiery battle that mostly led to this exact point right here.

Eli pulled away and looked at Clare. "You're beautiful."

Clare blushed slightly, her cheeks tinged a nice shade of pink that reached down her neck and below the neckline of her floral dress. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Eli smirked and kissed her again, backing her up against the edge of the bed and they fell onto it. Clare let out a small shriek as she fell, Eli landing on top of her and she gasped, looking up at him. His green eyes were wild with love, lust, adoration, passion, and pure, raw, full-on _need_.

And so Clare brought her hands up to his hair and crashed their lips together. Eli inhaled sharply in surprise through his nose, and he stroked her bottom lip with his tongue, begging her for entrance. When Clare opened her mouth slightly, he drove his tongue into her mouth and groaned. Clare, taking advantage of Eli at his weakest point so far, rolled them over so she was on top. Leaning back against his knees, Clare unzipped her dress and quickly shrugged out of it, throwing it to one side and unhooking her light pink bra, tossing the unneeded (nor wanted) article to the floor as well.

Eli rolled them back over and Clare arched her hips so he could slide off her underwear. Then they were kissing again and Clare was unbuttoning his shirt, and then his pants, and then his boxers were gone as well, and he broke away from her mouth.

"You look . . . so amazing right now." Eli whispered raggedly. His breathing was labored, he looked just about driven mad with lust, and he couldn't help but thrust his hips against hers.

Clare gasped at the contact and arched her back, silently begging him to touch her. So Eli creeped his hands up her sides, giving Clare chills all over her body as his hands left an invisible trail across her skin, and finally his hands brushed against her breasts. When Clare gasped for more, Eli grabbed one roughly in his hand and sucked on her nipple, occasionally nibbling, causing Clare to moan.

They were both naked, both far past ready, and they both refused to ask the other for what they knew they wanted. Too stubborn for their own good.

When Eli started to kiss her neck, biting and licking the hollow of her throat, Clare reached down and grabbed his erection, starting a steady rhythm. He let out a broken groan, whispering against her neck to go faster.

Clare moved her wrist faster, as one of Eli's hands palmed her breast, the other suddenly rubbing against her clit, plunging two fingers inside her and thrusting in and out rapidly.

They were both making noises, their hips were thrusting hard against each others, and their hands refused to give up. Finally, Clare pulled her hand away from Eli's cock and grabbed his hand so he stopped movement inside her. "_Please!_ She begged.

Eli smirked in victory. "Please, what?"

Clare whined. "Don't tease me now, Eli, just-"

Eli shrugged. "If I don't know what you want, Blue-Eyes, how do you expect me to give it you?" He teased as his hand slowly drifted downwards again, barely touching her skin, but enough for Clare to feel just the tips of his fingers ghosting southward.

"Eli, _fuck me_ before I go insane." Clare hissed.

Eli covered up his momentary shock before he smiled. "Well, when you put it like that . . ." And he slammed into her.

Clare cried out, her back arching as she felt a wave of pleasure overcome her. Eli started a fast and furious pace, thrusting in and out of her roughly, never breaking stride. Their hips came into contact every single time. "Oh…God…" She moaned as one of his hands found her breast again and squeezed. His hands were so very cold, and she shivered as they left a trail of goose bumps on her overheated skin. His pelvis tilted and made delicious contact with her own, and Clare pushed against him. She threaded her hands into Eli's hair, twisting the shaggy locks and scratching at his scalp, desperate for him to move again.

"Oh!" She gasped as his mouth found her breast and nipped at the puckered flesh.

It was all too much. The pleasurable pain from his relentless rhythm left her dizzy and breathless and frantic for release. She tightened her stranglehold on the sheets as she felt herself building so hard and so fast that she feared that her pounding heart would give in on her. Letting out a hoarse cry as she peaked, Clare shuddered and tightened around him.

Clare gripped his body tightly as she lowered her mouth to his shoulder and bit down hard. Eli growled in response, his hands clutching at her waist convulsively as he stiffened and came. He continued to move, thrusting shallowly in time with his harsh breathing, until he finally stilled inside her. "_Fuck._" He hissed. Clare came soon after, letting her orgasm rip through her entire body, crying out Eli's name like a chant.

The strength in his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Clare. She leaned back against the pillows and looked up at Eli. "Thank you." She whispered.

Eli chuckled. "For what?" He asked.

Clare shrugged. "I don't know . . ." She hissed as he pulled out of her and gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "But thank you."

"Anytime." Eli raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Clare rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend's innuendo. "Oh, I'm sure." She teased and pecked him on the lips before snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, Clare." Eli said, all serious, looking into her eyes.

Clare cocked her head to one side and smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
